It was an accident
by Sonsu-yaoi-demon-fan
Summary: Katsu thought he was losing him, that he was losing himself as well. Could he live without him?
1. Don't Go

ORGINAL STORY! Which means that I own the characters and the plot setting. Please do not copy for your own use, simply as me and reviews are highly accepted. These characters come from a book I'm writing called White Snow Black Heart. Yeah, remember the name, becase one day it will be a famous book. Want me to upload it? Just ask.

* * *

The blonde cat sat staring at the clock, counting the minutes till his last class was over. His head sat in his hand, his elbow resting on his notes for Biology. To him, his grades didn't matter anymore. Nothing did, not since the one he loved was hurt. His heart cringed as he remembered their last conversation, feeling like it was his fault that the accident happened. If he hadn't been yelling, throwing around accusations that only started as mere rumors at the high school, he never would've left.  
"Katsu!" The teacher said again. Katsu looked to him with unseen eyes. "What?"  
"Don't give me that. I've said your name more than three times and it should only take once for you to respond." Ren was a hard lecturer. He preferred to be called by his first name, feeling that would give him a better connection with his students. Plus, he was short tempered. If he had to repeat what he said, or warn a student more than once, he would send them out of his class for the rest of the period, leaving them to find out what they missed to one of their friends.  
"I'm sorry, I've had a lot to deal with lately." Katsu sadly said as he looked to the board to find out what his teacher was talking about. The red-headed sighed. "Katsu, step outside with me for a moment please."  
Even though it went unheard, the kids minds were filled with 'oh's', getting a kick out of seeing a student in trouble. But did Katsu care? No. He wasn't friends with any of the bastards that filled the room. There was only one person he was with, one that understood him.  
He stood, and walked out the door, followed by Ren. Once the door shut, he turned to the teen with solemn eyes. "I know that you've been going through a rough time since Sonsu was in that accident." Katsu gripped his chest at the mention of his love's name.  
"But you can't feel sad for him. The doctors said the he was just in a state of unconsciousness and that he is going to be fine."  
"You don't get it!" Katsu yelled as tears rolled down his tan cheeks. "The doctors don't know shit about what's happening! They think he's going to be okay, but every time I go there, he is weaker!" Shaking, he wrapped his arms around himself and slipped to his knees. "I fear I'm losing him. I don't want him to go. I….I…" he fell silent, the only sounds leaving his quivering lips were those of sobs, and of him trying to breath through the pain his heart was in.  
A pair of arms wrapped around his body and he slipped into the embrace of his teacher. The older man did his best to console the teen. Katsu clung to his teacher searching for any type of comfort, for any type of hope. His pained tears soaked through the teachers' shirt. Ren tightened his hold as the sobs came in quicker gasps, and the tears fell harder.  
Soon, Katsu began to calm, his breathing turned from gasps to heavy breathing, then to a calm pace. The tears stayed behind for now. He pulled away from the other male. Ren brushed Katsu's blonde locks from his bloodshot blue eyes. "I'll let you out early. Go get some rest, and don't worry about the test tomorrow, you can make it up another day." he said as he pulled Katsu up with him and smiled. He walked back into the classroom.  
"Sit down and shut up! Class is still in…" the door cut off the rest of his statement. Katsu sighed as he walked down the hall, his hands in his black pants, his cat tail drooping. His mind wandered back to Sonsu. He loved how the dog treated him. Well, with them being complete opposites (cat and dog), they connected better than anyone. And now more than anything, he wished Sonsu were right here next to him, their hands together, and feeling as if everything was going to be okay.  
But it wouldn't. He didn't know when Sonsu was going to wake up. The doctors didn't know. And he doubted that God knew, because to him, there was no God. If there was, he would've protected Sonsu that night. He would've kept him from colliding with that drunk driver. He would've kept him out of harms' way. Katsu slammed his fist against the stone wall of the building. Blood trickled from his tingling hand.  
"Why," he whispered. "why did you go? Why didn't I stop you? Why did I yell?" The only one Katsu blamed more than God, was himself. If he hadn't of believed the stupid rumors that was whispered to him by the stupid kids, Sonsu would still be with him. He would be here. He continued walking, his eyes on the ground. Soon, he came to his, no, their room. The one that he and Sonsu used to share. He opened it and was hit by an assortment of memories of Sonsu and himself.  
He walked over and collapsed on his bed, his eyes drawn to the window on the far end above their rarely used desk. The winds gently swayed the trees that stood outside. His eyes traced the elegant patterns of the braches and how they twitched with the breeze. He found himself drifting, everything growing quiet as he closed his eyes, and slept, encasing his mind into a replay of the night his horror of worry started.

_"Katsu, please, calm down." a white haired male calmly said. A blonde stood across from him, his head shaking and his hands curled into fists.  
"All I wanted to know is if what I was told was true, but no! You're trying to change the subject. So my guess is that you used me!" Katsu yelled, his black cat ears drawn back. A mixture of hurt and confusion covered the white-hairs' face. "No! That's not true, you know I would never do that! I love you and only you!" he pressed.  
"Then tell me, Sonsu, did you cheat on me?" Katsu asked.  
"Where did you hear this crap?" Sonsu questioned back. Katsu laughed. "So you did! But why? Why with him? Am I not enough for you?" Tears fell from Katsu's unseen blue eyes.  
"You have to understand, I would never cheat on you! Especially with that man, Izumi!"  
"How can I believe you when you practically had sex with the guy at the party?"  
Sonsu stepped back as though the last comment had been a bullet that pierced through his body. Tears now fell from his gray eyes. But they weren't tears of sadness or betrayal, they were tears of anger and disbelief. His hands curled into fists as he clenched his teeth together. "For the last time, I didn't come on to him, he came on to me! And I was drunk for god's sake, how the hell did you expect me to react?" he half yelled, half growled.  
He turned and walked to the door. "You know what, I'm not going to fight with you. If you don't believe me that's your problem." he threw open the door, walked out, then slammed it shut._Katsu jolted awake, sitting up quickly and looking around the now dark room. Blood pounded in his ears. He looked to the other bed, hoping that Sonsu lay there sleeping. His hope turned to despair as his eyes fell upon the empty bed. "Sonsu," he whispered, then jumped as his ring tone, 'Animal I Have Become' by Three Days Grace went off. Fishing his cell out of his pocket he flipped it open.  
"Hello?"  
"Yes, is this Katsu Nekomata?" The voice asked.  
"Yes, who's this?" he asked.  
"This is Mr. Shinja, Sonsu's doctor. We need you to come down to the hospital, it's urgent." he said in a sad tone. Katsu's heart flew with panic. What could be wrong with Sonsu? "Yeah, I'll be done their in a few." he said as he snapped his phone shut and ran out of his door.

Katsu burst through the emergency doors and ran up to the front desk. "Yes, I'm Katsu Nekomata, I'm looking for A doctor Shinja." he said in a rush as he tried to gain his breath back. The nurse nodded and looked to a clipboard.  
"Yes, he is on the second floor in room 26b." She said as Katsu thanked her and ran to the stairs, not having the patience to wait for the slower than hell elevator. Taking two steps at a time, he flew up the stairs and burst threw a door and ran down the seemingly long hall. He stopped, practically breathless and opened the door.  
Sonsu lay on the bed, his face peaceful, but weaker than it had been yesterday. Bandages cover his torso and arms, along with some wrapped around his neck and forehead. The bruises and singes had healed. Two doctors stood beside him, their faces solemn. "What's wrong with him?" he quickly asked. A white haired doctor turned to him.  
"Yes, Katsu I suppose. Well, it seems as though Sonsu only….he only has a few days left."Katsu stood there, the room started spinning. His heart felt as though a hand had wrapped around it, and squeezed to the point where it wouldn't burst, but made it hard to breathe. His blood ran cold and his body became numb. "B…but I thought-you said…he was, going to make it." he said blankly.  
The white-haired man shook his head. "That was before we found the internal bleeding just last night. If we would've found it sooner, he would be fine. But now his organs are starting to shut down and his heart can only continue for forty-eight more hours. I'm sorry."  
Anger flooded through Katsu. They should have found this out sooner. That's why they were doctors. He ran forward and pinned the man against the wall. "You were supposed to check everything on him! You were supposed to keep him safe till he woke up!" the other doctor tried to pull the angry cat away, but anger made Katsu still as stone. The doctor he held against the wall stayed calm.  
"I'm sorry. We should've known this, but even we make mistakes." Katsu slammed him against the wall again. "That's why you should check everything! Why was Sonsu any different?" He let go of the man and kneeled next to Sonsu's bed. He gently took the sleeping dog's hand into his. Tears fell from his eyes.  
"I'm sorry." he choked out. "I wish I had never yelled at you. I wish…I wish I could change everything." he tightened his grip, his body shaking. "You said you'd always be there for me."The doctors exchanged glances, feeling the guilt pile on them because they couldn't find out sooner about the bleeding. The one that Katsu had slammed against the wall spoke again. "Katsu, I'm terribly sorry."  
"Just go away, I don't need you petty apologies." he hissed, then turned back to Sonsu's sleeping face. The doctors decided to let the cat have his last hours with Sonsu, and left. Katsu laid his head on the bed, his hands still clutching Sonsu's. "Please God, don't take him from me." He pleaded. A purplish ora emitted from his hand, turning black as it reached Sonsu's wrist. Katsu's eyelids drooped.  
"Don't go."


	2. Wake Up

Again, I do own this, please, no copying. Get an imagination and create your own characters. It's not that hard. Reviews are accepted, be it positive or negative, I will be greatful.

* * *

The hour till Sonsu stopped breathing drew closer and closer, and Katsu feared for every minute of it. He never left Sonsu's side, and his eyes never left his face. He could see the dog slipping from him. Katsu felt alone. More alone than he had been when he first went to school. He hated the feeling, the feeling that no one would be there for him, that no one ever would be.  
But, back then, when he was alone, he met Sonsu. Sonsu had led him from the ice cold darkness of isolation and led him to the light of friendship. He had showed him what it was like to be with someone. He had also showed him love. Sonsu was the first and only being that Katsu loved. And now he was slipping away, and Katsu cried, cried because he was losing someone important, because he was afraid of being alone again, and mostly because he could do nothing to bring him back.  
The last hours were ticking away, and Katsu never felt more scared in his life. Purple ora kept emitting from his enclosed hands around Sonsu's. He had no idea what he was doing, but he felt that in some way, he was helping Sonsu. Like this ora would somehow save him.  
A nurse walked in. she jumped when she saw the blonde teen, not expecting anyone to be here at three in the morning. "Um, hello? I don't think you're supposed to be in here." she said kindly as she walked to him.  
"They let me stay. Since Sonsu is going to die." Katsu said in a raspy tone. The nurse picked up a sad look. "So you heard?" she asked.  
Katsu nodded. "They told me a few nights ago. That the morons couldn't find the internal bleeding till it was to late."  
The nurse placed a hand on his shoulder, surprised at how cold he was. "Have you eaten at all since you've been here?"  
Katsu shook his head again. "I haven't been able to."  
The nurse turned to Sonsu. "Is he your brother?"  
Katsu wanted to laugh. Sure, they both had animal ears and a tail, but that didn't mean they were related. "No, he's my boyfriend." he felt the nurse tense. Either she was shocked by the statement, or she was homophobic. But she loosened up a little and sympathetically squeezed his shoulder. "I wish I could change everything." he whispered.  
"What do you mean, sweetie?" she asked.  
"I wish I could change that night. Him getting hit was my fault."  
"No it was…"  
"Yes it was!" he snapped, taking his eyes from Sonsu for the first time in two days. "If I hadn't of yelled at him, he wouldn't be here. He would be at home." Katsu sighed before continuing. "The night this happened, we had a fight. I thought he had cheated on me and I confronted him about it. But we just ended up fighting. He stormed out and I ended up crying.  
"After a few minutes, I decided I didn't want him and I going to sleep that night angry, so I called him. He answered, sounding like he had been crying too. I said I was sorry, he screamed, and then…" Katsu choked as he sobbed again. He leaned his head against his hands as he tightened his hold, surprised that the nurse didn't notice the purple ora. "And then nothing. I rushed to the hospital and was told that he was hit by a drunk driver. When I found the room the drunk had been in, I intended to kill him for hurting Sonsu, but the doctors held me down and sedated me."  
A few tears slipped down the nurses cheek as the cat continued. "And now I regret yelling at him. He probably didn't hear me apologize. I don't want him to think that I'm still mad at him." he whispered as he moved one of his hands and lightly traced Sonsu's whisker scarred cheek. The nurse wiped away her tears and looked to her clipboard. Her eyes widened. The hour, now, was the predicted time that the teenager, Sonsu, was supposed to pass. She glanced to the already mourning blonde.  
"Um, maybe you should go eat, it would be best for you." she made up, trying to avoid saying what she really didn't want to.  
Katsu simply shook his head. "I told you before, I'm not hungry."  
"Yes, but you shouldn't go two days without eating."  
"No, I'm spending every minute with him."  
The nurse sighed and placed her hand on his shoulder again. "Well, it's this hour that…" before she could finish, Sonsu's heart monitor went from it's regular beep to a flat tone. Katsu stood immediately and placed his ear against the dog's chest. His eye widened. He stood and shook Sonsu's shoulders.  
"No, please don't go!" he begged through tears. "You promised you'd always be there for me!" Doctors rushed in and struggled to pull the cat from Sonsu.  
He thrashed around and tried to walk back to Sonsu, but the lack of food left him weak. "No! I'm not going!" he yelled. The doctors managed to pin Katsu to the floor and pulled out a syringe. "No! Please, not again!" he screamed. The needle was placed into his skin and the fluid was injected into his bloodstream. Having a final burst of energy, Katsu threw the doctors off him and crawled back to Sonsu and quickly took his hand that had leaned off the side.  
"Wake up." he whispered as a final burst a purple ora shot from his hand and quickly traveled up Sonsu's arm, disappearing into his chest. A light shinned brightly in the room, making all shield their eyes. When they could finally see again, Sonsu's heart monitor had returned to it's original beat. Katsu forced his heavy body to his knees and looked shockingly at the dog.  
In the background the doctors were silent, not knowing what just happened and wondering how Sonsu could still be alive. Slowly, the dog opened his grey eyes, and looked around. His eyes soon found Katsu and a smile slowly spread on his pale lips. "Hey," he said in a hoarse and weak whisper. Katsu cringed.  
"Please don't speak." he whispered as he leaned over and placed his lips on the older teens'. Sonsu kissed back to the best of his ability. Katsu pulled away. "I thought you left me."  
Sonsu shook his head. Katsu chuckled. "You bastard." he said as his head fell to the bed and his eyes closed. Sonsu lifted his hand and rested it on the cat's head. His fingers gently twirled the blonde locks. The doctors stared dumbfounded at him. Sonsu gave them an annoyed and angered look. "What?"  
"We, we didn't expect for you to be alive, let alone come back on your own." the white haired doctor said.  
Sonsu laughed then quickly stopped thanks to the reminder of the crash. "You still don't get it, do you?" he whispered as he brushed Katsu's hair again. "Katsu's body and mine are different from you humans. The past two days, he has been pushing life into my body. But it wasn't enough to stop me from dying for those few minutes. When he pushed that last burst, it was enough to restart my heart."  
The white haired doctor shook his head in disbelief. "But you had internal bleeding, that didn't heal on it's own."  
"No, it didn't." Sonsu chided. "It healed over the time period Katsu was here. But my heart still gave out from my weakness." His grey eyes moved back to the sleeping cat. He smiled again. "I owe him my life." He motioned to the doctors. "Leave us for a while." he said.  
The nurse nodded as she nudged the doctors out. "Fine, but we have to come back in a few." She closed the door. Sonsu's mind wandered back to all the things Katsu had said that night, and what he said the last few days. He didn't blame the cat for what happened, and he never wanted Katsu to think that.  
"I will never leave you again, love." he whispered as a small smile formed on the sleeping cat's lips.

END


End file.
